


Lately Baby, You've Been On My Mind

by J_Rydges



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tags Are Spoliers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Rydges/pseuds/J_Rydges
Summary: Stiles is you're average 'obsessed-with-the-hot-older-guy' teen, until he isn't quite your average anymore. Derek remains unaware, until suddenly he is so fucking aware he can't believe he didn't see it before. Not your average happy ending. Sorry in advance.





	1. Epilogue

It began with a simple gesture. I can remember it with such clarity, you know. The way his hair glistened still, even in the fading light as it crept through the thin window, really only made thinner as a curtain covered half; his teeth exposed as those lips curled in such a way that had me absolutely and utterly captivated. Tiny hairs grew from the lower section of his face, just barely pushing through, but yet just enough to notice. Captured like this, in the almost auburn afternoon - Christ, he was living, breathing perfection. 

“You dropped this.”

It was all he had to say to have me so completely enthralled. That raspy voice with the combination of a twitch in his jaw when he closed those full lips… It was almost too much, but then not at all enough. I wanted, no, needed much more. Infinitely more.

That day brought me closer to my destiny; to having him laid across my mattress downstairs, hair a mess and limbs spread, but that was exactly how I liked it. Mine for eternity… if only my father would stop knocking - but more on that soon, I promise. First, it’s time for how we came to be so close that we could share these final few moments together.

Those precious moments...


	2. The Beginning

Grey. Slate grey was the colour of the shirt he wore the next time we were to meet, and seeing him in that slim fitting material almost had me salivating. I wondered what it would be like to glide my fingers over the soft looking material, pinch it with a thumb and forefinger and roll it between them. It had to feel just wonderful; if he was wearing it, there had to be some kind of subtle quality found in the fabric.

By then it was late afternoon, the sun just barely clutching on to the clouds in the sky, reaching out for one last amaranthine touch. I was waiting for a friend outside of an ancient bookstore filled with nothing but dated and allergy inducing literature while he flirted with the brunette with glasses behind the counter; but he... he was striding through the path to the side of an updated 'barista bar', his hard set facial features carved deeper with shadow and fleeting light.

Hazel eyes met my own, and for a brief yet unimaginable moment, we connected. Something stirred inside the depths of my stomach, softly floating around but ebbing tinder closer to the spark of desire and calamity.

A nod in my direction was the only real affirmation received that our moment was real, but just as soon as it had happened, our moment was over. Lavender and a mix of some unfamiliar scents bore in swirls through the air as he passed by, intoxicating and all encapsulating. Briefly, I imagined what it would feel like to be under his soft yet biting scent. I wanted to wrap myself in it, roll around in the many flowers, herbs and spices that were brought together to conjure up what he was currently wearing.

It was then that the aforementioned friend reappeared while stuffing a front pocket with a small and thin sheet of paper.

"Got her number, dude!"

How wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will most likely be relatively small like this but I am planning on writing a few long ones, especially the last as I want a lot of juicy details to fit into it. For now though, short and precise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a 'taste' of what I'm planning here. Probably have a new chapter up every day or two - holidays right now but I do work so don't hate me.


End file.
